Jeffs Adventures in Minecraft
by lukeinaterfan
Summary: DIS CONTINUED? YES
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

**A/N hey everyone this is my first story so please excuse my spelling mistakes.**

**I do not own minecraft but I do own a copy of the game. If any one wants to give any suggestions for my next chapter just PM me. Also if you want to be included. PM me.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

While Jeff had just bought minecraft, he cant get it off his mind! When he went to bed that night he had a dream about minecraft. When he woke up he found himself on a stiff wooden plank make shift bed!

"Uhg...my back. Wait... where am I?" He looks around and he is in a small wooden hut with two windows and one small chest. He went to go look in the chest. In the chest was a guide book. "What the..." The book title read "This is a guide to minecraft". Jeff opened it and read,

"**The first thing you need to do is build a shelter for the night. To do that you'll need a lot of wood. Go up to a tree and whack it for awhile. You should get one piece of wood. Proceed to do so until you feel you have enough. Heres a rough estimate. Get about 32 – 45. You may be thinking "Is 32 blocks enough to build a shelter?" my answer is no, but each block turns into 4 wooden planks. If you get 32 you will have about 128 blocks. Now the max items you can hold in one stack is 64. So it will make about 2 stacks. Then go get a little more wood. Take 4 wooden planks and put the in a square in your craft thing. When you do that you get a work bench. Once you have your work bench you need to make tools. To make a stick or 2 put one wood plank on top of one another. You get 4 sticks. Take your work bench and put it down. Put 2 sticks in a line (vertical) and put 3 wood in a horizontal line on top of those sticks. There! You've made your first pickaxe. Now dig a small stair case until you find stone. When you find stone then get about 24. When your done take the dirt you got and cover the top of the hole."**

"I better go do that I guess." Jeff the gathered 32 wood and made his stuff. Then he got 64 stone. 'Well no harm in getting more then I need' Jeff thought to himself. "Ok book what do you have to say to my now?" Jeff wondered.

"**Now that you have your stone, make a lot of sticks 16 to be exact (4 wood planks on 4 wood planks). Use 8 stone in a square in the edge of your crafting table. This makes a furnace"**

**A/N Read and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Night

**A/N Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 2! This one will be exciting! Jeff learned the basics already and it's about to be night! Again I do not own minecraft but I do own Jeff. I made him up. I do however own a copy of the game.**

**Chapter 2: The Night**

Jeff finally had all that he needed to make his shelter. He decided to consult the book, but quickly decided against it. "Before I check with the book I should probably check my stuff." Jeff said to himself. Jeff had 48 stone, 100 planks, a furnace and a workbench. Oh and don't forget the tools. "Now its time to check the book."

"**The first things to do when building a shelter is gather the supplies. Those are on pages 2-4. Next is to build the base of the structure. To do that with the minimal usage of resources is to do a 6X6 base. Do that out of wood (I'm guessing you don't have much stone and have a bunch of wood). Build the walls up about 4 high each. Make sure to have a door hole!"**

Jeff did almost exactly what the book told him. He had more wood so he made it and 8X8. "How do I make a door?" Jeff wondered. 'Should I do it without the book or no?' Jeff thought. "How about I flip the coin I found?" Jeff said while grinning. "Heads yes tails no". Jeff flipped the coin higher than he trees. It lands in his hand. "TAILS! Actually I wanted heads but oh well". Jeff was a little disappointed but he didn't care. "Ok book how do I make a door?"

"**Now to make a roof. Just cover the top with wood. Now with that furnace put some of your raw wood (Not planks) in the top and some planks in the bottom. That makes charcoal. You need charcoal for torches and stuff. Now make torches. To do that you put 1 coal or charcoal on top of a stick. Now to make a door. Put a 2X3 row of planks in you work bench. **

"Awesome a door! Now im ready for night!" Jeff said ""

**A/N Enjoy and R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The helpful zombie (That doesn't burn in sunlight)

**A/N Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Jeff's Minecraft Adventure! Jeff is scared by the "Thing". Keep reading to find out what that thing is. Is it a zombie? Or a skeleton. Maybe it's even a loud creeper. *SPOILER ALERT* It's not an ender man though. Oh who am I kidding the title of the chapter gives it away.**

**Chapter 3: The Helpful Zombie (That doesn't burn in sunlight)**

Jeff bolts into his little hut and prepares to craft a sword, but then he realizes "Crud I don't know how to make a sword!" He looks in the book. The book has so many pages. Jeff suddenly knows that he will be here for a long, long time. He preps his mind and opens the book.

"**Now that your hut is complete you may experience noises from zombies and such. What I am about to tell you is very important to have. Now we need a sword. To make a sword you need to-"**

"Uhg why do you have to take so long to get to the freaking point!" "" Said the zombie. "Oh My GOD. I need a sword NOW!"

"**You need to put 2 pieces of stone on top of a stick. There you go a sword! To fight the zombie hit him then back way then hit him again then back away. Do this until your adversary is dead."**

"Yes finally I can get rid of this nuisance!" Jeff said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "WAIT DON'T HURT ME!" the zombie exclaimed. "Whoa, am I losing my mind? I just heard that zombie talk!" "Yes I did speak to you Jeff. I am the helpful zombie. I have helped the people of minecraftia for centuries. You are the first person to see me in 200 years! I have been so lonely." The zombie explained. "So should I let you in? Or will you eat me?" Jeff asked in horror. "I eat animals. I am an outcast in the monster world. They will kill me!" the zombie said. "OK I guess." Jeff opens the door cautiously and lets him in. "Oh thank you than- the zombie started. "Oh save the drama. Let's just focus on getting through the night. Oh and can I call you frank? Calling you the helpful zombie is getting old. By the way how do you not die during the day?" Jeff wondered. "Oh yea I also have a defect. I don't burn in sunlight. That's another reason that the monsters hate me. I don't eat humans, I don't die, and I can talk." Frank said. "That's cool!" Jeff said with wonder. "Well it's dark and I don't have a weapon." Frank told him. "I can fix that" Jeff told Frank. "I have this guide that tells me what to do to live!" Jeff explained. "Oh My Gosh you found my book!" Frank said with excitement. "WHAT?"

**A/N Hey how's that for a cliffhanger? R&R! Next chapter will be up within a week. I hope. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys chapter numero 4! It's quite the exciting chapter. Decent in length too! Well that's all I got this announcement! Read and rate!**

**Chapter 4: The books origins**

"_Yes! I'm finally done with my book! Now travelers who find this can survive and prosper! Too bad most people try to kill me. I really am a helpful zombie."_

_The book had just been finished after a mine crafter died and became a helpful zombie. He decided that just because he was dead doesn't mean he can help new players! So the zombie set out to find out everything about minecraft and finished his book._

"_Well now all that is left is to wait until a new traveler is going to pop up and ill place it in a chest. Then people will follow this extreme guide."_

_What Frank (The zombie) did not know is that this guide had caught the attention of a relatively important god. "My my now that sure is a pretty accurate guide if people don't want to die. Hmmmm I feel threatened in my business. Yes, gods don't have jobs, well some do. I get paid to help lost people. His guide is free! I know! Ill hide it and he won't ever find it! Mwahahahahahaha." _

_The god is the creator of minecraft. His name is...NOTCH!_

_Notch is very mad at frank but couldn't do anything because Nike, the Greek goddess of victory is protecting him!_

**A/N Hey guy r&r chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey guys chapter 5 is here! By the request of BrettSmith (can't remember the rest of his user name). As the name of the chapter insures we do a lot of mining!**

**Chapter 5: Mine Mania!**

"Ah sunrise." Jeff said. The previous night had brought many suprises zombie named Frank came and helped Jeff and his guidebook was written by Frank.

"Well, I'm at a loss at what we should do next." Jeff said. "Yea me too." Said Frank. "Oh, I know! We could check the book." Jeff said with excitement.

"**Next up, assuming you are still alive is to mine! In your little hut dig in the corner about 5 blocks down. Then you can dig out a room about 4X5 and then in the middle of the room make a 3X3 mineshaft with a ladder. Then make sure you have a lot of ladders and pickaxes. Then dig until you have a full inventory, or if you hit a cave. If you don't do anything on that list then you will surely have hit bedrock. You cannot break bedrock"**

"Oh now we mine. Well we better do that, but first we need to go outside and gather more wood." Jeff said. As the duo walks out the door they start chopping down wood. "SSSSsssssSSssss" The creeper hissed making the two run to there house. "NOO I can't open the door." Jeff said with tremendous fear. "SSSSsssssSSssss" The next thing Jeff and Frank remember is a big bang.

"Ow that hurt. Stupid creeper." Jeff looks t his house. It needs a lot of fixing. "Oh great now how are we going to mine?" asked Frank. "Well, there's only 1 thing to do. We fix the house." said Jeff. Frank just replied with a grunt. After 2 hours the two had fixed the house and gotten enough wood to get a lot of stone picks. The stone had been mined by Frank with an wooden pickaxe. "Well we can start mining more now!" The two got a routine working and reached there first ore. "IRON! WE FOUND IRON!" Jeff exclaimed. "Don't get too worked up. You will eventually find too much iron" Frank explained. The dug for another hour. "OH A CAVE!" Jeff yelled. "I thought I told you to stop SCREAMING"

**A/N Hey another cliffhanger! Sorry. R&R I worked really hard.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys this is my second chapter today! Hope you like it guys. Shout out to BrettSmith for being an awesome reviewer. Check out my youtube channel. Search "Lukeinaterfan" And that's me! Chapter 6: The Cave

"Oh cool a cave!" said Jeff. "Wait, first we need to check our torch supply." Frank told him. They had about 64 torches between the two of them. "Well we should check the book and see what to do next." Jeff said. Frank then said "Sure why not." Then they took out there book and started reading.

" **If by chance your inventory got full go up to the surface and to your crafting bench. Then take 8 wooden planks and put it in a square around the edge of the 9X9 grid. That makes a chest. Place your chest down and then proceed to place all your unnecessary items in there. However in the case of a cave you need to dig a stairway back up so you can escape quickly. You will need a sword of some kind. Then a lot of torches. Go into the cave and immediately put torches everywhere until you don't see any dark, but don't go into any holes/corridors yet. Secure the perimeter and then look to see if there are any minerals around you."**

"Ok while you were reading the book I did that. Found a zombie. I got dinner." Frank said. "Hey that's not fair! I wanted to go hunting for monsters!" Jeff said with much anger in his voice. The two then got into a very heated argument. The winner is...JEFF. Wait what? Then who? Oh ok bye. The winner is Frank!

"C'mon lets go im bored." Jeff said. "Me too. Why don't we explore more cave?" Frank suggested.

**A/N sorry for shortest chapter today but im tired and hungry so bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry guys for the long wait for chapter 7. I had family stuff and summer. Once school starts I should be writing more. I say this because my writing mojo is conjured up during school. I don't know why though.**

**Chapter 7: The long a waited... Cave Exploring!**

"Ok now let's go explore some more caves!" Jeff said. "Ok but first, do you hear any mobs?" Asked Frank. Then they hear some bones rattling. "AH." Jeff jumped and hit his head on the ceiling. "Hahahahaha." Frank laughed his but off at the sight of the startled Jeff. "Gah, stupid skeleton. Well, how are we going to kill it?" Jeff said. "I don't know but-." Frank said before he saw a hole in the wall and heard "RAMBO!" coming from Jeff. Jeff was going head first and killed the skeleton. "Oh cool, bones!" Jeff said. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR ILL CUT YOUR MOUTH OFF!" yelled Frank. "Ok ok I won't. I just wanted to do something useful for once..." whimpered Jeff. "It's ok, im sorry for yelling at you." Frank apologized. "Well I killed it and were in the dark..." Jeff observed.

The two then went on to explore the cave and kill many creepers and zombies and skeletons. They found many ores like coal and iron. They also found a dungeon. "Whoa what's this mossy stuff?" Jeff asked Frank. "I don't remember lets consult the book." Frank suggested. "Good Idea." Jeff said as he was digging through his backpack to find the guide book. He found it and opened it to read.

"**If you find some mossy cobblestone then you have found a dungeon. Depending on what the spawner is then it will be different types of monster. It could be a zombie spawner, or a skeleton or a spider spawner. It would never be a creeper spawner. A dungeon has a chest or two in it to loot after you kill the monsters and destroy the spawner. To slow the rate of the mobs spawning put torches around it and then there would not be another mob. You will need a pickaxe of the stone sort to break this spawner. First kill all the mobs and quickly put torches then take your pickaxe and bash it as hard as you can and then keep doing it until it breaks."**

"Well, we better get to that. It sounds like a zombie spawner. Ill make a trench around the bottom and put 1 block holes so that their feet are showing then butcher them and put torches. Sound like a plan?" said Jeff. "Ok. I will break the spawner. And if there's two chests I will take one." explained Frank. "Ok I made those holes. I killed all but one and barely got hurt. I got kicked in the jaw though. I also put torches so quickly go break the spawner!" Jeff said. "Ok the spawner is destroyed. And were in luck there is two chests! Oh cool mine has 2 saddles and some bread. It also has 2 iron ingots and 3 gunpowder, 2 buckets and finely a purple record. If there is one thing I remember from my past is that the music was GREAT, but you need a juke box and to make one of those you will need a diamond." Frank rambled on and on about the music.

"So what's in yours?" Frank asked. "Mine has four gunpowder, a saddle, a piece of red stone, a piece of gold, and a gold and green record." Jeff told Frank.

The two friends walked back to there house that somehow is bigger. They deposited there goodies in there chests and recounted there stuff. "Man we are doing well in the survival thing aren't we?" asked Jeff. "Yea we are. Im surprised about the gold though. It was like someone put that there on purpose." Said Frank.

"_You will never find my treasure and I will kill you!"_ Said a mysterious voice. Suddenly a tall man with glowing white eyes and a really creepy grin on his face appeared in the corner of the room. He had a bloody axe and was headed toward the two cowering heroes. It was Herobrine, Notches supposed dead BROTHER!

**A/N Wow guys I think this is my longest chapter yet! Sorry for the delay again with the chapters. It's over 700 words! I was aiming for that number though. Well another Shout out to BrettSmith for reminding me to write chapter seven! Lol. The final word count is... 760 words! Good bye everyone. Uh oh. I guess the 760 words is now more? Gah oh well I was kind of aiming for 800 so im stalling for words. Check out my youtube channel at Lukeinaterfan. I also have a deviant art account with a bunch on art so go to and search lukienaterfan. I misspelled Lukeinaterfan for my art account so its lukienaterfan. I do pixel art and more! Bye guys. Final, Final word count is.. 840 words! Bye!**


End file.
